Adeus, querido Keitarô
by Alleran
Summary: Os sentimentos de uma garota descritos com simples palavras.


Adeus, querido Keitarô.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Baseado nos personagens criados por Ken Akamatsu.   
  
Aviso:   
  
Pela cronologia, esta história ocorre após o último capítulo do mangá Love Hina, publicado pela Editora JBC.   
  
A Carta.  
  
Era tarde da noite. O relógio de um quarto de Hotel marcava 02:00hs. Neste recinto, estava um jovem de pequenos óculos retangulares. Enquanto observava o brilho da lua vindo de uma janela, ele colocava um curativo no rosto...  
  
- Keitarô! - Uma voz feminina ecoou docemente no quarto. - Keitarô, desculpa. Eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de que estamos casados e... depois de tantos anos te acertando golpes...   
  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - Disse o recém-casado Urashima.   
  
- Vamos tentar denovo amanhã, certo? Ótimo. - Falava Naru, enquanto voltava a se deitar na cama.  
  
"Mas se isso acontecer amanhã, eu juro que a amarro na cama." Pensava ele.  
  
"Acho que vou pedir para ele me amarrar na cama amanhã." Pensava ela, antes de adormecer.  
  
Totalmente sem sono, o desastrado gerente da Pensão Hinata se retira do quarto, indo para a varanda. Sentiu a brisa da noite no rosto, enquanto admirava a beleza daquele céu estrelado e as luzes do Cabo de Souya, Extremo Norte do Japão. Keitarô havia escolhido este lugar para passar a Lua-de-mel por um motivo muito especial: Foi aqui que Naru finalmente disse que o amava...  
  
- Demorou, mas valeu! - Sussurrou para si mesmo, lembrando da correria que foi perseguir aquela garota - Se minha vida fosse um filme, se chamaria "Noiva em fuga"!   
  
Minutos se passaram. Ainda sem sono, Keitarô pegou o telefone. - Serviço de Quarto? Aqui é o Sr. Urashima, do 702. Mande uma garrafa de vinho tinto para o meu quarto e ponha na minha conta. Obrigado.  
  
Já era 02:35hs e Keitarô estava no segundo copo de vinho. - Ainda estou acordado. Ahhh! Que maneira de terminar meu dia de casamento. Como será que está a Pensão Hinata agora? As meninas pareciam tão tristes... Todas me abraçaram e disseram adeus. Shinobu, Kanako, Motoko... A MOTOKO!!!   
  
  
  
Ele se lembrou da Motoko colocando alguma coisa no seu bolso, enquanto o abraçava e procurou as roupas que usou no casamento, encontrando um envelope endereçado a ele. Voltando para a varanda, ele começa a ler... e se emocionar.  
  
"Querido Urashima.  
  
Escrevo esta carta porque não conseguiria dizer tudo o que quero diante de você. Seria tentação demais olhar nos seus olhos.   
  
Nos conhecemos de maneira muito estranha, numa manhã que começou igual a todas as outras; então você surgiu sem aviso, correndo pelado por toda pensão, enquanto Narusegawa gritava: "Tarado, tarado". Foi uma situação embaraçosa e acho que isso me deixou com uma má impressão de você. Além disso, os acidentes que se seguiam apenas aumentavam as minhas idéias erradas ao seu respeito. Mas você conseguiu mostrar as suas qualidades, com o passar do tempo.   
  
Não sei quando comecei a me interessar por você. Talvez tenha sido no dia em que fiquei resfriada e te desafiei para um duelo. Você me segurou pela cintura durante a luta e eu me senti... não sei... me senti quente, acolhida e segura. Fiquei furiosa na hora mas, em noites frias, eu abraçava o travesseiro só para me relembrar deste momento, para sentir aquele conforto.  
  
Aliás, me confortar tornou-se um hábito para você. Quando fizemos uma aposta e perdi, e precisei agir de maneira mais feminina, fiquei muito deprimida ao falhar em todas as tentativas. Mas o que você me disse me tocou: "Eu acho que você só precisa ser a Motoko-chan de sempre." Foi nesta hora que sua personalidade começou a me cativar. Na época, era só um pingo de respeito e admiração, que iria crescer aos poucos.   
  
Nunca vou esquecer do dia que me apoiou quando perdi um duelo contra a minha irmã e fiquei sem rumo. Não sabia o que fazer e você me consolou: "Não se cobre tanto, Motoko-chan." Olhei para você de maneira diferente naquele momento. Você estava com aquele sorriso confiante, amigável, gentil, dando seu ombro para que eu chorasse... e eu chorei...   
  
Foi a primeira vez que chorei no ombro de alguém... chorei de medo... não de um medo bobo de tartarugas, mas medo de ser uma fracassada, idiota e principalmente de ficar sozinha neste mundo frio e insensível. Eu serei eternamente grata por ter me dado o seu apoio moral e ter lutado comigo contra minha irmã em Kyoto. Jamais teria vencido sem você.  
  
Outro grande momento foi no dia que minha irmã descobriu que fui reprovada na minha primeira tentativa de entrar na Toudai. Depois dela me dar mais uma surra eu tentei fugir e virar uma freira Budista... começo a rir quando penso naquela besteira... e você veio atrás de mim, mais uma vez, para me encorajar a seguir meus sonhos. Foi neste dia que percebi o quanto você era importante para mim, estava ao meu lado para levantar meu astral, me reanimar, até me ajudou a desenvolver a minha melhor técnica. Você estava sempre do meu lado, nos meus momentos de fraqueza e dúvida, estendendo a mão para mim. Neste dia, tornei-me uma mulher decidida; decidi continuar estudando para a Toudai, decidi aproveitar meus talentos como romancista, decidi enfrentar de uma vez por todas a minha irmã e... decidi dizer que estava apaixonada por você.  
  
Mas a minha maior depressão aconteceu no dia do seu casamento com a Naru. Sim, eu fiquei arrasada por dentro, não só pelo fato de ter tido a chance de ter sido sua noiva, como por lamentar não te fazer feliz. Me senti tão ingrata por não ter lhe recompensado por tudo fez por mim. Meu coração parou quando ouvi o "Aceito". Eu queria gritar, correr em sua direção e raptá-lo... não ria, Urashima, estou falando sério. Queria ter seus beijos para mim, o calor de seu corpo e ouvir sua bela voz dizendo: "Eu te amo, Motoko-chan."  
  
Mas fiquei calada. Sabia que seu coração só batia por ela. Deixei de seguir meus sentimentos em respeito aos seus. Existe prova de amor maior que esta?   
  
Amadureci muito desde que surgiu na minha vida, Urashima. Sou uma mulher muito melhor do que seria sem você. Agora eu não tenho mais receio dos homens; só da maioria, que não são a metade do homem que você é. Espero que um dia eu encontre alguém que tenha a sua persistência, sua generosidade e sua pureza de alma.   
  
Quero que saiba que sempre sonharei com você. Nos meus sonhos, você e eu estaremos juntos e felizes. Tenho o direito de ter você em meus sonhos, pelo menos.  
  
Não se esqueça de mim Urashima, não se esqueça dos momentos curtos, porém preciosos, que passamos...   
  
Adeus, querido... Keitarô.  
  
Serei sempre sua,  
  
Motoko-chan"   
  
Com as mãos trêmulas e uma lágrima descendo por sua face, Keitarô dobra a carta e fecha os olhos, lembrando daquela garota de longos cabelos negros, alta e corajosa. Tão forte por fora, tão frágil por dentro.   
  
- Mo-to-ko-chan! - diz o jovem arqueólogo, enquanto mantém na memória a imagem daquele sorriso radiante que somente ela tinha.  
  
Ainda observando o horizonte, Keitarô avista uma estrela cadente cortar o céu...  
  
Em outro lugar do Japão, no telhado da Pensão Hinata, uma mulher alta de longos cabelos negros observa a mesma estrela...  
  
  
  
Fim  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Este é prólogo de um outro fanfic que pretendo escrever, sobre a vida de casado de Keitarô Urashima.   
  
Na minha opinião, esta fic ficou curta (curta demais para o meu gosto). Tentei alongar, mas não consegui. Estou preocupado que a fic não tenha a profundidade emocicional que deveria. Romance talvez não seja o meu forte.   
  
Tem uma coisa que quero dizer: Eu nunca irei achar a Narusegawa a "alma gêmea" de Keitarô. Ela mudou muito pouco do que era no começo da historia, já as outras personagens (principalmente Shinobu e Motoko), tiveram uma melhora de uns 300%. Se me perguntarem, Motoko não roubou o coração de Keitarô por falta de chance. (Marcou bobeira, Motoko-chan ^_^)   
  
Com relação a história, eu me baseei nos fatos ocorridos durante o mangá e me inspirei em algumas fics de Love Hina. Entre eles: "O Dilema de Motoko" escrito por Teisu e traduzido por Verythrax Draconis; "Lágrimas de uma sucessora do estilo Shinmei" escrito por Lexas; e "Love Hina Endless Fantasy" escrito por Calerom. Eu recomendo todos eles.   
  
PS: Enquanto revisava o texto, eu escutava "Truly Madly Deeply" do Savage Garden e "I'm With You" da Avril Lavigne (o clipe desta música é incrível). Não sei se fez diferença, mas achei bom informar.  
  
Algum elogio ou crítica?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
